


10 years later and I still love you

by RegiMESP



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegiMESP/pseuds/RegiMESP
Summary: It has been 10 years since Voltron has left and everyone has come for a reunion.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	10 years later and I still love you

It had been 10 years since the lions had disappeared and the 10th anniversary of Allura's death was coming up. Everyone had moved on with there lives and even thought it had taken Lance 3 years to move on from the death of Allura it wasn't easy but he had some help. When Keith had the opportunity to visit earth for provinces he would visit Lance in his families farm and talk to him to see how was doing. Lance would open up to him and knew he could trust Keith no matter what. Every once in a while when Keith was able to visit earth he would always end up visiting Lance and all this kept occurring for the past 3 years.

But after one day Keith had said he wasn't going to be able to see Lance for at 6 months. For few months Lance and rediscovered his feelings for Keith. The feeling of always being able to trust him, a companion he wouldn't be able to loose, someone who got his back, his leader, his soul mate. Although he was afraid that Keith would leave him like did a while back when Keith left Voltron for the BOM. He didn't want to loose him, he didn't want to feel like he is loosing his other half all over again.

scene: occurs in a barn yard at night

Keith: Hey Lance before I leave I need to tell you that I am not going to be coming back for six months or so...

Lance: Oh... why is it so long

Keith: The mission is kind of far and a lot of citizens were affected and it would take a while to fix everything

Lance: oh... umm... before you leave I wanted to tell you something...

lance's heart was pounding so fast he couldn't even hear himself and his face was starting to turn red

Keith:... yeah... what is it? Something wrong?

Lance: uhh... no not really... umm... how do I put this?

Keith not knowing what Lance was going to say but he knew it was important

Keith: Im all ears (accompanied with a soft smile)

Lance in his head ok lance your a 24 year old man you got this, now or never

Lance: Ok Keith it has come to my attention that you have become one of my closest and most meaningful friends. You have become someone I can trust, someone I can rely on, someone that I care for not just as a friend but...

Keith starting to realize where this is going something he has been waiting for ever since he realized he had fallen in love with Lance many years ago but didn't have the courage to tell him because he had feared it would there friendship and how they had worked as a team: he had started to turn a bit red

Lance terrified for his life breathes and tells himself its time to tell him: What I am trying to tell you Keith is that... I ....I..... (burst out the words) I LOVE YOU..

With Lances eyes shut

Keith blushes so hard his entire face turns red and see's Lance shaking and terrified out of his mind. See's how he truly feels starts walking towards him and without even realizing it hugs Lance.

Lance surprised opens his eyes and turns super red and smiles at the same time he hugs Keith back.

Keith: you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear those words from you, ever since where back in the castle of lions I had started to develop feelings for you. It took some time to realize that I had these feelings for you. But I wasn't able to tell you because at the time because I was afraid it would affect our relationship and you wouldn't see me the same way which would make things very uneasy.

Lance moves from there hug position to look at Keith and tells him: so... you're saying....

Keith: what I am trying to say is.. I love you too Lance...

Lance super embarrassed, but happy out of his mind and kisses Keith

Keith out surprise shocked but kisses him back  
the moment ends

Keith : ok now what the heck am I going to do with you

Lance: I don't know

They both laughed

Keith: Tell you what. we don't leave for the mission until dawn why don't you back your bags and come with me in the mission since you quiet literally can't leave my side  
Lance: Your serious (super excited goes running into the house and packs super quick not even knowing what to pack but doesn't care because he is going to be with the love of his life and never leave his side again

Dawn comes

Keith: Ready to go Lance

lance saying his goodbyes to his family: Never have been more ready in my life (with a smile)

Keith smiling and being so happy he gets to be with his love of his life : ok Ezor we are ready to go

Ezor: oh so we got a new passenger alright lets go

and of they go to there mission and the missions to come

7 years later

10 year anniversary comes

Lance and Keith are engaged and there weeding in two days time

Lance: I can't believe its been 10 years since allures death

Keith : you ok?

Lance: of course I am ok how can I not when I have my fiancé and husband to be with me

Keith: Yeah. I can't believe we have been together for 7 years already

Lance: Believe it. And your going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life

Keith: smiles I can't wait

both kiss infront of a sunset and live a long a happy life together

The end.


End file.
